Curse Breakers
by SailorMelina
Summary: It's the last year of high school.At the end of this year,everyone is supposed to go back to Akito,and Kyo is supposed to be locked up for the rest of his life.Tohru is still desperate to find a way to break the Sohma curse!
1. Chapter 1: Strange Foreigners

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fruit Basket characters or basic storyline or…(blah blah blah). I do however own Shelly (Elizabeth), and Gotenmaru. I also, however, own a box of pocky! Yay pocky!

Please Note: This story takes place in Yuki's, Tohru's, and Kyo's last year of highschool.

**WARNING! Pleaseread or you may regret it:Ok, this story contains plenty of spoilers from Fruits Basket that have not been translated into the English manga yet. But, I have also added in ALOT of my own twists of the story. So, you may or you may not be able to tell what part of this is my twists, or a spoiler. You have been warned! (P.S. I'm not giving you any background info on my twists so I don't reveal the spoilers…sorry!)**

""English""

"Japanese"

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 1: Strange Foreigners**

Two figures stood upon the highest point of the city, overlooking all its features and the nightlife bustling about.

""Good ol' Japan!"" said a female voice from the two. ""We haven't been there in ages!""

"Yeah. Japan's the top of technology nowadays y'know. Can you believe it? My little Japan…" sighed a male voice coming from the other figure.

""Agh! I hate it when you talk in Japanese. Well, I guess it's time to work. Who's our target on this mission?"" the female voice asked.

"The Sohmas."

* * *

"Thank you!" Tohru said smiling to the person at her cashier. The person smiled back as Tohru picked up her two bags of groceries and left through the automatic doors.

It was all in all a nice day. Only about an hour ago it was that the school bell rang for school to be out. The streets were not quite in rush hour yet, but there were still plenty of people running around everywhere. Yuki-kun was staying after school for student council matters and Kyo-kun was at Shishou-san's house for a little practice. Of course, Tohru **thought** Shigure-san was working hard at home to make his next deadline for his editor. And so, Tohru was alone for the afternoon.

A little ways down on the sidewalk, something caught Tohru's eye. The color of a brilliant blonde in the sunlight! Momiji? No…the hair was much too long for Momiji's hair. Tohru looked at whom the hair was attached to. It was a girl who looked about her own age. She was yelling at a boy who also looked about her age. They were yelling at each other in a different language. Foreigners? But…the boy the girl was yelling at looked Japanese. How strange. Tohru stopped walking and tried to understand what they were saying, but they were speaking much too fast! She was never very good at English.

""Bloody 'ell Gotenmaru! You said that you knew where you were going!" the blonde girl yelled.

""Oh c'mon! Give me a break! I haven't been here for year!"" the boy yelled back.

The two's arguing began to attract the attention of other passers – by. There was plenty of staring and whispering.

""Um…you…lost?"" Tohru said slowly, trying to remember the few words she knew of English.

""Yes! Yes we are!"" This was the girl, who seemed to still be in a bad mood and consequently ended up almost blowing out poor Tohru's ear.

"I'm sorry Miss. Please forgive my friend. She has a horrible temper today and cannot be bothered with," the boy said to her, suddenly switching from extremely angry to extremely polite. Surprisingly, he said it in Japanese too. Tohru felt extremely relieved at this fact.

"I can speak Japanese too y'know!" the blonde girl then said.

"Yes, yes, Shelly. I know that. Now, Miss, do you happen to know where Kaibara High School is?"

"Kaibara High School? That's the high school I go to!" Tohru said happily waving her arms up and down. "It's down the road over there, and then a left, and then there are signs that will point the rest of the way." Tohru smiled to have accomplished in helping someone.

The boy smiled back. "Thank you very much." His smile then dropped into an annoyed frown when he looked at his companion.""C'mon Shelly,"" he said dragging the girl off.

Tohru waved good-bye to the strange couple, and then her smile dropped to a panic. It was supposed to be a 'right' instead of a 'left' turn! She tried yelling for them to come back, but:

A) They were too far off and

B) the rush hour of people had started to come in.

* * *

Tohru came back home a bit discouraged that day. Here she was at the beginning of her last year of high school and she had most likely managed to get two foreigners (or at least one of them was a foreigner) even more lost than they had been before. She cooked dinner in this daze and ended up burning her finger. Shigure was in his study 'working very hard', and Kyo was surprisingly still at Shishou-san's.

When Yuki had come home, he immediately noticed the bandage Tohru had on her finger as well as the troubled expression on her face.

"Honda-san, what's wrong?" Yuki said.

Tohru suddenly panicked immediately and thought Yuki was indicating her finger. "Um..ah…It's just a small thing! I carelessly burned my finger! Silly of me, huh?"

"Not your finger. I mean…you look like something's bothering you."

"Oh…well…that it..." she trailed off.

She explained what had happened with the foreigners and then started panicking about whether or not she had gotten them lost.

Yuki sighed. "I'm sure they're fine. If they're just looking for the high school, I'm sure there are maps closer to the school. They both speak Japanese, right? As long as you pointed to the right street, it should be ok." He smiled at how cute she could get when she panicked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

* * *

The very next morning at school in homeroom class, Tohru was back to being her happy self again (with minor depressions of things that were still nagging her, such as breaking the Sohma curse and the things Kureno-san had told her before, Kyo's last year in high school etc.).

"Everybody sit down and be quiet!" Mayuko-sensei said as everyone quickly returned to their seats from talking to others. "I've got an announcement. We just received two new exchange students from America."

The students murmured. "Wow!" "America? Does that mean they're Yankees?" "I hope they're cute guys!" "Why is Mayuko-sensei still our teacher?"

"QUIET!" The murmuring stopped. "Anyways, I want to remind you all to not be rude and remind you that yes, they do speak fluent Japanese. They actually used to live in Japan also. Don't try to pull anything stupid," Mayuko-sensei said giving her students the 'I-don't-take-any-crap' look.

The door slid open. Two figures walked in; a girl with long blonde hair and a boy with short black hair. "Class, please welcome Elizabeth and Gotenmaru Naoto."

_Aren't those the foreigners…from yesterday?_

**A/N: **I'm so proud of myself! I actually wrote another fanfic! I'll still add to my other one, but I have to do things at the same time so that they'll be good (if that makes any sense...)

We all know that Shigure isn't really in his study working hard. He's hiding from his editor somewhere. And as for the things I said that Tohru was minorly depressed about, eh...it's either a spoiler for you or a twist from me. Hah. You'll find out sooner or later. Well, actually, one of the depression causes was revealed in...hmm...Volume 10 was it? No wait...9? I don't remember. One of those two though I think.


	2. Chapter 2: School Project

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but I do own Gotenmaru and Shelly! Whee! All the Fruits Basket characters and their pasts are owned my Nastuki Takaya (I forgot what her real name was…I think Nastuki Takaya is just her pen name, right?).

**A/N:**…..haha…I forgot I had already written Chapter 2…but I just couldn't find it! Well..here it is (a little short). Sorry for not updating in a long time…you'll probably find this chapter a little immature in the writing style because the Fruits Basket series has already ended. Oh well…I'll try to finish this one.

**Warning!:**Well, this story MAY contain spoilers. For the full explanation, see chapter 1.

""English""

"Japanese"

Thoughts 

**Chapter 2:**

Tohru had unknowingly stood up from her seat in surprise when the two came in.

"Honda…please, sit down," Mayuko said, weirded out. Tohru struggled with her words.

"Oh…uh…uhm…yes! I'm very sorry!" Tohru quickly sat down. Kyo looked back at her from his seat with a questioning look. Tohru shook her head wildly and gave Kyo thumbs up to assure him she was ok. Kyo rolled his eyes. _Idiot._

The two new students bowed respectfully and looked up. Both looked extremely calm and wore fake-polite smiles on their faces.

"He's so cute!" "Such blonde hair!" "Pretty girl…" "Why do they look so different if they're siblings?"

"Do I have to tell you guys again?" Mayuko said trying to keep her temper, "Shut up!"

It got quiet again.

* * *

It was already lunch now. The day so far wasn't really too stressful since it was still just the beginning of the year. Tohru was sitting with Uo, Hana, and Kyo. Yuki was at another student council meeting, attempting to get some things done. Gotenmaru snuck up behind Tohru and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. 

"So you're the girl who got us lost yesterday," Gotenmaru said casually, yet still sounding slightly annoyed.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! You see, I got a little mixed up and-" Tohru said bowing rapidly until she was interrupted by a small clunk on the head from Kyo.

"Stop panicking so much," he said slightly rubbing the place he had just hit.

"So buddy," Uo said threateningly (and maybe, possibly holding a rusted pipe behind her back), "You have a problem here?"

"I don't seem to be sensing any negative waves…" Hana-chan said seemingly to no one with her normal, expressionless voice.

"It's ok. We found a few maps in our lost quest!" shouted the blonde girl from behind Gotenmaru jumping up and down excitedly. Shelly was it? Or Elizabeth? Gotenmaru looked back and gave her an annoyed look. "You sure are sugar-high today."

"Yup! Sure am!"

Kyo, Tohru, and Uo stared at the strange girl as she jumped excitedly among the other students finishing their lunches.

"What'd she have for breakfast?" Kyo stated more than asked.

Gotenmaru sighed. "American cereal."

"Ohhhhh…"

Gotenmaru continued to look exasperatedly at his hyper sister.

"So, you guys are from America I hear?" Uo said trying to make conversation after her little threat.

"Huh? Oh yeah. America. It was ok. We were actually born in England though. Shelly and I are twins."

"Shelly?" Kyo said, "How do you get 'Shelly' from 'Elizabeth'?"

Gotenmaru shrugged. "Beats me. Ask her for yourself. She just spontaneously asked me one day to call her Shelly……………." He paused for a moment as Shelly was running around. "She's an idiot…."

_I noticed._ Both Kyo and Uo thought this at the same time. Hanajima was quietly observing Shelly as she continuously bothered the other students with random questions such as, "What's your favorite color?" Hana could surprisingly not pick up whether or not this girl's intentions were good or bad. She did not emit any waves of emotion; she just showed them physically. Maybe what she was showing wasn't even what she was truly feeling. How sad…

"Ah, you guys look so different as siblings!" Tohru commented.

Gotenmaru explained that even though Shelly and he were twins, they got different traits from different parents. They're father was Japanese and their mother was British, hence their names. The strange thing about his explanation is that he seemed to keep getting his facts mixed up and was having a hard time remembering details. He even forgot his own parents' names. Gotenmaru glanced at Shelly again, but this time, he did not seem annoyed. He looked so far-off in his gaze towards her that no one could read it. Not even Hanajima.

* * *

After lunch… 

"Ok guys, we're having a group assignment. Since this is your guys' last year here, we're going to group you up with people we know you don't know or don't normally hang out with," Mayuko said when everyone in the class had settled down. Mayuko passed out the group assignments to each student in the class. There was to be 3 people in each group. Gotenmaru and Shelly were automatically put in the same group since they were new here and the school didn't want to totally throw them into the chaos of meeting new people. It's pretty gosh dang scary. Instead, they were both in a group with Tohru. Tohru had no objections to this since she was pretty much good-natured and wanted to make up to them for getting them lost.

"What exactly is the assignment?" asked one of the students.

"You guys have to come up with your own representation of a topic for world history."

There were a few comments of complaints.

"AND…if I hear any complaints, it has to all be in English."

No one complained after that.

"It's not like I want to assign this. It's in the curriculum. Anyways, this project is to be done at home. I know it's a bother, and if it's a big problem, talk with me about it and we'll see what we can do."

* * *

"So…we're partners I guess," Gotenmaru said at the end of class. 

"Yup!" shouted Shelly quite loudly. "We're partners in crime!"

"Eh??" Tohru looked at Shelly and smiled weakly. Shelly was incredibly loud and outgoing, but Tohru sensed that her heart was in the right place. Tohru was not so sure what she would do about the project. Where would they work, at the house? But…Tohru didn't want to be a bother for Shigure and besides…what if Shelly and Gotenmaru accidentally found out about the curse? But also…she didn't want to be a burden on their household. What to do?

"Um…Honda-san??"

This was Gotenmaru.

"Yes??" Tohru looked up at him with anticipation.

"Well, here's the thing. We can't do this project at our apartment because…"

Shelly quickly interrupted. "It's being fumigated!!!"

Gotenmaru gave her a questioning look, then quickly turned around and nodded quickly. "Yes! Yes, our house is being fumigated."

"Uhm…well ok. I suppose there's no problem in doing it at where I live." Tohru sighed and supposed that all she could do was hope for the best and warn Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure.

"Alrightey then!" Gotenmaru said leaning back in his chair. "Now that that's settled, I think we should get started as soon as possible….like….today."

Today?! Tohru wasn't sure about this. She supposed she could always tell Shigure secretly when she returned. Yuki would probably be at another student council meeting and Tohru was pretty sure Kyo was going to Sensei's after school. Tohru put on her usual optimistic face and smiled.

"Yes, let's get started today!"

* * *

"Tohru-kun! What a lovely friend you have here!" Shigure exclaimed, indicating it to Shelly. 

Tohru smiled nervously.

"Ah, Shigure-san. This is Naoto Shelly," she said pointing to Shelly, "And this is Naoto Gotenmaru. They are apart of my group for the project I told you about."

" Yes, very nice to meet you both!" Shigure said more happily than Kyo and Yuki would have liked if they had been there.

Shelly looked around mischievously and looked as if she was analyzing her surroundings. She nodded and winked at Gotenmaru; he simply sighed and nodded back. Tohru looked at them with curiosity, but continued to bring them to the living room where they could work.

"So, Honda-san, Yuki-san and Kyo-san aren't here?" Gotenmaru asked as they sat down on the floor.

"Ah, no. They're both busy this evening, so they will most likely not be able to join us. But ahhh…" Tohru paused and thought for a moment. How did Gotenmaru know about Yuki? He had never met Yuki before since Yuki had mysteriously been aloof in student council matters whenever Gotenmaru or Shelly was around.

Just then, the door slid open.

"Ah! Kyo-kun! You're not at Sensei's today?" Tohru exclaimed.

Kyo looked very annoyed and therefore, replied agitatedly, "No…"

"Why?"

"…Kagura was in…one of her moods again." He said gruffly about to head upstairs to his room. Ah yes…Kagura's infamous mood swings.

"Wait!!!!" Shelly shouted standing up. "I need to ask you something!"

"What?" Kyo looked back at her still irritated.

At that moment…Shelly jumped up before anyone could tell what she was doing and landed on top of Kyo in a hug. A puff of orange smoke appeared, and in place of Kyo Sohma, was an orange cat.

"See Shelly? I told you it was them!" Gotenmaru said aggravated.

Tohru looked between Shelly, Gotenmaru, the in-shock Kyo, and back to Shelly again. Then, Tohru did something that she was actually very good at; Tohru panicked.

"Uh..uh…uh…yes! Um, Kyo-kun is actually a very good…magician! Yes! And Kyo-kun can immediately disappear and reappear just like that and replace himself with a cat!!Uhhmm..!" Tohru said trying to cover-up the unusual incident.


End file.
